deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph is a Necromorph in Dead Space 2. It can be seen when Isaac cuts the power for the Necromorphs to enter the Government building. After that, Isaac encounters it in the beginning of chapter 14, after he leaves the machine that gives him back all his memories by putting a needle in his eye. This Necromorph can't be destroyed as it's limbs can regenerate, like the Hunter. It chases Isaac almost all the way to the newly constructed tower-sized marker, but Isaac manages to dismember the creature numerous times, slowing it down enough that Isaac is able to out run it and reach the marker alive. Once Isaac reaches the marker the Ubermorph is not seen again and it can be assumed that it was killed, along with the rest of the Necromorphs on the station, after Isaac destroys this new marker the reactor powering the facility overloads causes the government secor of The Sprawl to explode. Trivia *Comparing it the Hunter, the Ubermorph is thinner and its limbs look more like a collection of tentacles where as the Hunter has limbs that are like the dark colored Slashers. *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the Earthgov facility in Chapter 13 when Issac removes the power to the bulkdoor, allowing the necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered. *The Ubermorph's kill scene is exactly the same as the Hunter's in Dead Space. *The Ubermorph's body and head look similar to the Hive Minds body, the five eyes and ribcage chest. This may suggest that it is the beginning stages of the creation of a new Hive Mind. This could mean that the "Convergence" the Marker initiates is to create a new Hive Mind using the necromorphs gathering around the Marker. If this is true it would mean that "Convergence" could not happen without this singular necromorph. *"The Creeper" from Dead Space: Martyr is possibly a younger form of the ubermorph. *Due to its appearance, it is possible that the Ubermorph is the purest of the Necromorphs as a species, as little to no human features can be seen on it, and in trying to make a pure Necromorph, Challus Mercer makes the Hunter, which is extremely similar to the Ubermorph. *You cannot kill the Ubermorph, it is merely an obstacle to overcome as you make your way to the Red Marker. *The Ubermorph sounds just like the hunter. *It is also possible that the Ubermorph is not a Necromorph but an entirely new species (the ones who created the Black marker) *"Convergence" may be where all necromorphs are fully transformed into this new "Ubermorph" species so that the aliens' responsible for the black marker could be reborn from a completely different species (humans). *The Ubermorph resembles the Regenerators in Resident evil 4, although this creature can not be killed by any kind of projectile weapon. Gallery Ubermorph.JPG|The Ubermorph close up. From Dead Space:Salvage. Ubermorph.png|The Deadly Ubermorph approaches Isaac. See Also Category:Necromorphs Category:Mini boss